Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing/R
R *R E B O R N *R.I.P. *R.I.P Brandy *R.O.B. Test Program *Rabbit *Rabbits, The *Racecar, The *Rachel *Radio Heads *Radio, The *Radio Entity, The *Radio Tower *Radio Wave Ghost *Ragged Man, The *Rahwen's Holiday Special - Dry Ice *Raid, The *Rain *Rainbows *Raincoat *Rain Will Surely Fall *Railroad, The *Rainbow Dash's New Pet *Rainbow Factory *Rain Continues To Fall, The *Rain That Drowns the Flowers, The *Rake, The *Rake Experience, The *Rake Wants Me, The *Rakshas *Random Access Memory *Random Numbers *Randy the Doll *Rap Rat *Rasp *Rasper Book *Rat Girl *Rat Keeper, The *Rats in the Walls, The *Rat's Stomach, A *Raven, A *Raven Rock *Raven's Tale *Raw Head And Bloody Bones *Raw latex *Raw Meat *Rayman 4 *Rayne the Killer *Razor Mouth *Rb.exe *Reaching *Reading Mistake, A *Reading The Elder Scroll *Ready *Real "Wyoming Incident", The *Real Action Toys *Real Deal, The *Real Dolls *Real Dream, The *Real Ghost Story, A *Real Live Glitch *Real Monster, The *Real Monsters, The *Real Monsters Don't Hide *Real Nosferatu, The *Real Owls *Real Story of the Playstation Network Tragedy, The *Real Us, The *Reality is Truth *Reality Paradigm *Reality to Fantasy *Reality's Edge *Realization *Realization of Fear *Realm of the Unreal, The *Reanimated Corpse, The *Reaper, The *Reaper..., The *Reapers? *Reason *Reason Why Dolls Are Creepy, The *Reason You Should Never Read a Creepypasta 13 Times on Friday the 13th, The *Reasons *Reaver, The *Reborn as a Freak *Recess - An Episode Gone Horribly Wrong *Reciever *Recipe For Success, A *Reclaimer137 *Recording, The *Recording Studio *Recovered Jeffrey Dahmer Video *Recreation: Dog Smile *Recurring Nightmare, The *Red *Red Box, The *Red Butterflies *Red Capper, The *Red Crayola Bear, The *Red DEAD Redemption *Red Dead Redemption Curse *Red Dead Revolver *Red Dead Zombie Glitch *Red Demon, The *Red-Eyed Night *Red-Eyes *Red Eyes in the Dark, The *Red Face *Red Fog *Red Game, The *Red GameCube, The *Red Hands *Red Harvest *Red Hue *Red Kraken, The *Red Light, The *Red Lightning *Red Light Reflected In Her Eyes, The *Red Man *Red Mist *Red Moon *Red Mouths *Red Painting, The *Red Rain *Red Ring of Death *Red Ritual, The *Red Road, The *Red Robe *Red Room *Red Room, The *Red Rover *Red Spot, The *Red Steel 2 - Bee Gerr *Red Team *Red Tuesday *Red with White *Redacted *Redemption *Redo *Redvsblue.avi *Reflection *Reflection, A *Reflection, The *Reflections *Reflections are Funny Things *Reflection on the Mirror, The *Regarding Case 96-254321 *Regarding Subject 55-b *Regarding suicidemouse.avi *Regenerador *Reggie *Regret, The *Regretful *Regrets behind the Mask *Regrets in a Spaceship *Regular Show *Regular Show Theory *Regular Show - "You" *ReindeerGames . exe *Release.rtf *Relieving Pain *Religion of the 21st Century *Remember *Remembering the Carnival of Lost Souls *Reminiscence of Dr. Samuel Johnson, A *Remote, A Secret Society *Ren's Rampage *REPERCUSSIONS OF EVIL *Replay6733.avi *Repload.avi *Repressed *Repression *Requiem *Requiem of a Miner: The Coming of Herobrine *Research Facility, The *Resident Evil: Death Edition *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City Creepy Pasta *Resident Evil 4: One Chance Only *Resident Evil 5 *Residence 001 *Resin of Hopes, The *Resplendent Files (No. 1) *Resplendent Files (No. 2) *Resplendent Files (No. 3) *Resplendent Files (No. 4) *Resplendent Files (No. 5) *Rest Awhile *Rest Well *Restart *Restroom, The *Restless Night, A *Restless Sleep *Resumed Identity, A *Resurrection Mary *Retractions *Retributors *Return of the Bathroom, The *Return To Sender *Returning Dream, The *Revelation *Revenge on Mario *Revenge *Revenge Is a PaperMask *Revenge of Banette, The *Revenge of Giga Bowser, The *Reverence *Reverse Solipsism *Revival of Moral Orel *Rewinded Mind *RH Poem *Rhiannon *Rhys And Meinir *Rhythm Heaven Version 0 *Rhythm Is Dead, The *Richard Malice Diaries, The *Richard Pryor *Rigby.avi *Right Time, The *Right Through Me *Rime of the Ancient Mariner *Ring, The *Ring, Ring, Don't Answer Your Phone *Ringing in the Night, A *Ring, Ring, The Bells are Ringing *Ringing *Ringing, The *Ripper, The ‎ *Rise, The *Rise of Our Thoughts, The *Risen Again *Risky Game *Ritz Bitz Spiderz *River, The *River Country Film, The *RiverInTheRoad.mp3 *Ripped *Riptide *Ritual of the Arschloch *Roach Motel *Roadside *Roadwork *Road, The *Road Ends *Road Everyone Knew, The *Road Rage *Roanoke,Va,1590 *Roar *Roark *Roasted Pumpkin Seeds *Robando de los Meurtos *Robin's Death *Robin Man, The *Roblox Creepypasta: The Statue *Roblox: Enter *Roblox: Killer After Dark *ROBLOX: Lonely *Roblox Nemoy's Dusk *Roblox: Niffed/Narol *Robert the Doll: Extended Take *Robert the Doll: True Story *Robert the Doll Fictional Twist *Rock Motto *Rock Paper Scissors *Rocket to Insanity, a *Rocket to Insanity (Alternative Ending), a *Rocking Motion *Rockman X: The Lost Memories *Rodney the Cat *Roggenmuhme *Rolf's Holiday *Rollercoaster Tycoon *Ronnie *Rook Island *Room in the Tower, The *Room for One More *Room on the Left, The *Room, The *room, The *ROOM *Room 11 *Room 13 *Room 101 *Room 536 *Rope in the Barn, The *Ropes and Broken Hearts *ROSAustralia *Rose of England, The *Rose Red, *Rosen In The Room, The *Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue *Rotmother, Th' *Roulette *Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance *Royal Family, The *RUBY:(.rom *Rudy *Rugrats Chuckie's Mother (Revised) *Rugrats: Dream *Rugrats Lost Episode.avi *Rugrats Lost Episode: Chuckie's Mom *Rugrats Theory, The *Ruins of Aleph Embedded Images and Strangeness *Ruins of an Urban Jungle *Rule *Rules, The *Rules and Regulations *Rules of the Orchard *Run......My Sweet Little Child......... *RUN.avi *Run *Run, Escape, and I will Find You *Run for Their Lives *Runaway, The *Runner, The *Runner up, The *Running *Running Away *Running Lamb, The *Running Stairs, The *Running with Scissors *Russian Crash Bandicoot Version *Russian Psychic Experiment, The *Russian Rover *Russian Sleep Experiment, The *Rusted Dreams *Rusted Engine, The *Rusted Rabbit, The *Rusted Robot, The Category:Meta